


The only one i think about...

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, almost angst, maybe a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: "I got involved in a car crash and before I lose consciousness the only person I could think about was you and it makes me so sad because I don’t even know your name” AU





	The only one i think about...

**Author's Note:**

> After my really good friend Ella ( @cumber-lover at tumblr ) dedicated an amazing video to me ( ''Sherlock & Molly || Traveling Vlog'' is the title go check it out), i send her a list with AU prompts and asked her to choose which one she wants me to write for her. So naturally this is dedicate to her. I realize that this may be a bit OOC for Sherlock Holmes, but i kinda like how this turned out.

Sherlock couldn't understand what made it impossible to take his eyes over a small brunette laughing woman in a park near Baker Street. It was a fit of boredom, with no interesting cases to solve that made him decide to walk and sit to the park. It was always full of people after all, and he could deduce the hell out of them. It was more preferable considering that his landlady would kick his arse if he started shooting up the walls again. And since he was quite fond of her, no matter the weird way he was showing it at times, he decided to go outside.

But now that he was in the park, sitting on a bench, he couldn't see anything else but this small woman. And it was quite bothersome. She didn't even do anything peculiar, she was just running and playing around with some kids. Nieces and nephews without a doubt. Even from this distance he could see that she had no wedding ring in her fingers, plus the kids although they bore similaritties with that woman, those similaritties were just too few to be hers. So nieces and nephews. Probably her brother's children, no wait... her sister's children.

He kept staring and staring until eventually, like she somehow felt his eyes on her, she turned her eyes directly at him. The wind blowed stronger and the sun fell upon her long brown hair... It felt like a pure chessy overly romantic cinematic moment where boy meets girl and their love story begins. But as she set her eyes into his own, Sherlock couldn't even remember to scoff at his stupid thoughts. After a few seconds she smiled at him with a smile that rendered him unable to resist not to smile back at her. She eventually removed her gaze from him to look back on the children she was with, packing up their stuff, getting ready to leave. As she and the kids started to leave, she turned to look at him again giving another warm smile as a goodbye.

After they left, Sherlock stayed in the park for another half hour, until he got a call from DI Lestrade, offering him a seemingly interesting case to solve. On his way to the crime scene -his best friend and crime fighting partner John Watson was going to meet him there- he heard cars honking in a frenzy, breaks screeching and finally, he saw a cab running manically towards him, the driver trying to stop before it was too late, but not succeding. Sherlock tried to move the other way but alas, it really was too late. 

The last think he could think before everything went black, it was a small brunette woman that owned the warmest smile he ever saw. And how he wished he had asked for her name.

________________________________________________________________________________

He had no idea where he was the first time he opened his eyes. Or even what day it was. He glanced around quickly and realized he was in a hospital room. Why the hell was he in hospital for? It seemed he wouldn't be left wondering for long as John Watson entered the room just then.

John stopped for a moment when he saw his friend awake, a sigh of relief leaving him, entering the room, closing the door behind him. He left the paper cup of coffee on the table beside Sherlock's bed, grabbed a small flashlight from his jacket and moved towards Sherlock, opening his eyes and checking him with the flashlight. What he saw must have satisfied him, because he smiled and turned off the flashlight.

''Look who finally decided to wake up. How are you feeling?'' 

''Not sure. A bit confused i think. Why am i at the hospital? And most importanly... how long am i here?''

''You were out for almost two days, but not in actuall danger. The doctors said that you just needed a little time. You don't remember the accident?''

''Accident? What accident?''

''You were in a car crush. A cab driver almost run you over. Nothing shady though, you weren't a target. His brakes were in a very bad shape.''

''Oh...'' said Sherlock still feeling a bit confused, but finally remembering the cab coming right at him. He took a deep breath and looked around him again. ''Where is Mary? Is she at home with Rosamund?''

''No she's here. As i was coming back here she texted me that she met an old friend of hers from school and they are catching up. I guess she'll come visit you in a few minutes too.''

And sure enough five minutes later the door opened again and there was Mary entering the room, but she wasn't alone. Another woman came with her, smiling and talking animatedly with Mary. She stopped only when she turned her head and glanced at Sherlock, realizing that his eyes were completely focused on her. It didn't took her long to recognize him, and by the way he was staring at her, she was sure he recognized her too.

Sherlock smiled at her and turned to look at his friends for a moment.

''John, Mary, thank you so much for coming. I'm better now, you're free to go now.''

John and Mary looked at him like he suddenly grow two more heads.

''Wait, what?'' said Mary.

''I said go.''

''But Sherlock...'' tried John.

''GOOOOOO!'' screamed Sherlock.

The couple and parents of a beautiful three year girl, hurried to run out of the room, almost forgetting the fourth person that was in the room, until Mary turned to her...

''Maybe you should...''

''GOOOOOOO!'' Sherlock screamed again.

''Okay.'' said Mary, running out of the door, a secret little smile on her face.

With his best friends finally gone, Sherlock turned again his unwavering attention to the small woman that her face was the last thing he thought about before he lost conscieness.

''Hello.'' he said smiling.

''Hello.'' she answered back with another warm smile.

''What's your name?''

''I'm Molly. Molly Hooper.''

''Molly Hooper, i'm Sherlock Holmes and i was wondering if you would like to have coffee?''

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. Leave me your comments and tell me what you think about.


End file.
